Pokemon meets the Friends!
by Tito
Summary: Watch as the lovely pokemon cast meets the comedic friends! R rating because of language


Scene: Ash, Misty, and Brock are watching their favorite show...Friends.   
  
  
(on TV)  
  
Chandler: And that's how a bill becomes a law...  
  
*laughter  
  
All: ohhh....  
  
(back to the Pokemon crew)  
  
  
Brock: Oh I love this show!   
  
Pikachu: Pika Pika!  
  
*Brock looks at Ash aas he is mezmorized by the TV...he then hits Pikachu  
  
Brock: Shut up you damn rodent.  
  
Pikachu: (sad) Pika...pikachu.  
  
Misty: What do you two think of Ross?  
  
Ash: Ross? Oh..he's got such a great...(shakes his head) umm...he's got a great...funniness  
ability....  
  
Brock: Look at Rachel. Oh boy is she hot.  
  
Pikachu: (jumps in front of the tv) PIKA PIKACHU!!! CHU PIKACHU!! (humps TV  
frantically)  
  
Misty: Ash! Get that damn rat out of this room now!   
  
Ash: Pikachu, come here.  
  
*Pikachu brings Ash some weed and he lights it up and gets all high and stuff  
  
Misty: NO! I want him out! (she throws an apple at pikachu)  
  
Pikachu: Pikaaaa! (eats the apple!)  
  
Voice from outside: Ash, come here!  
  
Ash(high of pot): Wuh? It sonds like presfer oak!  
  
Misty: (sarcastic) Oh boy...  
  
Oak(on PC): Ash! How are you doing today? Eww...what's that on your face?  
  
Ash: Huh? Wuh? (touches face and finds drool) It's...spit....  
  
Oak: Ash...are you high again? Well..anywho...I just got word that you have some visitors  
from my lab...I created an invention that turns 3-D to 2-D and vise versa. We bring real  
world people into this fakey cheaply drawn Pokemon world.  
  
Misty: COOL! Who are our visitors?  
  
*Friends cast suddenly pop up in front of Professor Oak  
  
Monica: hey you guys! We heard you were fans!  
  
Joey: (whispers to Ross) Did you know that they were this ugly?  
  
Brock: Wow...how do you do miss (bumps into screen) DAMN! We need to go to the laboratory,  
quick! (brock runs into the night air)  
  
Misty: I think we've seen the last of him..anyhow, can you teleport us to the lab?  
  
Oak: Misty, it's not like you're in Saffron...(under his breath) fat ass...  
  
Misty: Ok! then we need to get to the lab! C'mon, Ash! ...erm..pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: PIKA! (jumps onto misty)   
  
Misty: OW! You fuckin' animal! You scratched me! (She then throws pikachu on the floor)  
Take THAT! (kicks pikachu) Oh..wait RIGHT there pikachu! (misty gets a 50 pound rock and  
throws it on Pikachu)  
  
Pikachu: PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty: ha! Electricity doesn't go through rock, ass.  
  
*The Friends cast suddenly walks up  
  
Rachel: Eww...um, what's all that yellow goo doing under that rock?  
  
Misty: That's just Pika-due. Hey, where the hell did Ash go?  
  
Ash: (runs up...not high anymore) here I- PIKACHU! Misty?? WHAT DID YOUD DO?  
  
Misty: He scratched me.  
  
*Ash grabs onto Misty's neck and throws her into the Pika-due....Misty gets electrecuted  
and dies.  
  
Ash: That should show her. Do you guys want to get a bite to eat?  
  
All: Yeah, sure. sounds good. etc.  
  
Ash: Ok! Go, Charmander! Bulbasaur, I pick you! Squirtle, I need you now!  
Bulbasaur! Use Leach seed on Squirtle!   
  
Bulbasaur: Bulba!  
  
Ash: (kicks bulbasaur) DO IT NOW!!!!  
  
*Bulbasaur ties up Squirtle with leach seed.  
  
Ash: Ok...now Charmander, fry us up a nice fresh squirtle!  
  
*Charmander quickly breathes fire on squirtle, frying him instantly.  
  
*Ash's mom comes out with plates, forks, and knives.  
  
Ash's mom: here you guys go! Mm! Smells splendid! What is it?  
  
Ash: That's squirtle...you can have some Pika-juice later if you, want, guys.  
  
Monica: Um...that's ok. I just ate.  
  
Phoebe: I'm a vegetarian...  
  
Ross: I'm allergic to pokemon/  
  
Rachel and Chandler: yeah..me too...  
  
Joey: hey, I'll have some!  
  
*Joey, Ash, and Ms. Ketchum pick at and eat the fried Squirtle  
  
Ash: It needs a little...something. (sprinkles Misty's blood on Squirtle)  
  
Joey: Now that's good eatin'!  
  
*The rest of the Friends cast just stare at these wild beasts at they rip apart the body  
of a newly dead Pokemon...or were they?  
  
Squirtle: (opens an eye and wakes up.) Squir...SQUIR! (tries to move)  
  
Ash: Stop moving! (pulls squirtles hand in the Pika-due and electrecutes him)  
  
Ms. Ketchum: Mm! Crispy! HE HE!  
  
Squirtle: Squir...  
  
Ash: Why won't you fuckin' die?  
  
*The three stab forks and knives all over squirtles body and face  
  
Ross: Start eating at the head...  
  
Rachel: Oh god...I think I'm gonna be- (barfs all over squirtle)  
  
*The acid of the vomit disolved away squirtles face  
  
*Ms. Ketchum licks off the vomit  
  
Ms Ketchum: Mm! It adds taste, and I think that did the trick!  
  
*The three start licking up the vomit and chewing on squirtle with their faces  
  
*Ash suddenly licked Joey's cheek and then he attempted to kiss him.  
  
Joey: yo, dude...what the hell do you think you're doing?  
  
Ash: (reaching for joey's head) Oh Joey! I want you so bad! Come over here!  
  
Ms. Ketchum: Awe, my little boy is finally getting horny (smileys widely)  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED (probably not, though) 


End file.
